Uma nova Mary Sue
by SOS HP
Summary: RIPAGEM! Mais um grupo de menininhas "malvadas" em Hogwarts, e uma delas é filha perdida do Harry...  Rating T por precaução
1. Trailer e personagens

**Uma nova Mary Sue**

**FIC ORIGINAL: **Uma nova Potter ?** (Suomi: Pra que a interrogação?)**

**AUTORA: ****marianna**

**LINK: **http:/www**. fanfiction.****/historia/131023 / Uma_Nova_Potter ** **(Suomi: Tirem os espaços xD)**

**Trailer: (Suomi: começamos mal *pega pipoca*)**

**Pov. Autora :**

O que você espera de uma fanfic?**(Suomi: que ela seja boa, mas acho que essa fic não corresponde à tão simples expectativa )**

Uma garota malipuladora? **(Suomi: malipuladora? *pegando dicionário e procurando a palavra*) (p.s: não consta na língua portuguesa)**

"- Se você não fizer isso eu vou contar para escola toda seus segredinhos..." **(Suomi: noooooooossa, que pessoa cruel...e eu achando que Hitler era malvado...)**

Uma garota que adora inventar mentiras para que seu ex volte para ela,mesmo que ela ja esteja namorando? **(Suomi : Odeio menininha de 13 anos que assiste Meninas Malvadas e resolve escrever fic de HP)**

"-Digamos que eu e Teddy vamos vazer um pequeno filminho..."**(Suomi: essa autora precisa de uma coisinha básica: um dicionário da língua portuguesa [ou ela está usando um dialeto desconhecido? O.o] ) (Suomi 2: Eles não eram bruxos?)**

Um garoto mimado,ciumento,babaca,que é capaz de matar sua namorada? **(Suomi: romantismo em alta)**

"- Não sou troxa **(Suomi: troUxa)** Lorrye,se eu souber que você esta me traindo com aquele sangue-ruim,eu mato você e ele..." **(Suomi: ser corno ou não ser...Mamonas Assassinas feelings )**

Um garoto que faz de tudo pela garota que gosta?

"- Sabe que gostaria de namorar um capitão de quadribol?** (Suomi: prefere com F ou com PH? FODA-SE )**

- Quem?

- Minha maninha, não seria ótimo você ganha dois por um pequeno favor! **(Suomi: frase bem estruturada, hein! ¬¬)**

- Pode me falar o que eu devo fazer..."**(Suomi: matar a autora da fic e depois se jogar de um abismo =D)**

Uma amiga que não aceita o destino da outra? **(Suomi: hein?)**

"- Monna você não pode! **(Suomi: Monna? uiiii monna)**

- É meu dever Foxxy** (Suomi: Who?)**,se Ala **(Suomi: ...das baianas?) **quis assim,quem sou eu para imperdir **(Suomi: prova de como a alfabetização no Brasil está uma grande merda)** meu destino?..."

Um casal descobre quem é seu pai por meio das páginas do antigo diário da sua mãe .**(Suomi: Um casal tipo, marido e mulher? O.o OMG!)**

"- Só pode ser ele!**(Suomi: Não? Ele?)**

- Harry P-Po...**(...rta :D)**

- É Harry Potter sua anta!"**(Suomi: hsuahsuhasuhau Harry Potter sua anta é parente do Harry Potter =D [piada fraquíssima *se mata xD*])**

Tudo isso e muito mais tem nessa fanfic espero que vocês gostem...**(Suomi: se algum verdadeiro fã de Harry Potter gostar dessa merda, larga tudo e vai ler Crepúsculo)**

Kisses for boys and girls **(Suomi: Kisses, que tal parar de escrever agora? =] )**

**Personagens: (Suomi: Sim, continua no mesmo capitulo) (Suomi2: Gente, os nomes dos personagens estão nos links junto com as imagens)**

****http: . blogspot. com/-cD6vTKrToxc/ TWFZ4HGVv5I/AAAAAAAAADA/ 2q6zEkpVES0/s320/ ** ****(Zooey, tirem os espaços)**

- Acesora** (Suomi: Assessora)** do atual ministro da magia **(Suomi: Caiu um acento em magia o.o)** e membro da diretoria de pais & mestres em Hogwarts.**(Suomi: hsuhasuhasu really? De onde essas autoras trash tiram essas coisas?)**

- Uma mulher moderna.**(Suomi: achei que era uma dona lá do século X)**

- Esconde um grande de seus dois filhos mais velhos ..**(Suomi: Um grande o que? O.o meeeeeeeeeeedo)**

- Tem mais uma filha de seu casamento com Derek.

****http: .blogspot .com /-E_X3UY-XAn8/TWFadw5SQRI /AAAAAAAAADE /lhtlFHEto6c/s1600/ ** ****(Derek)**

- Um homem moderno para sua época...**(Suomi: Tipo os Jetsons? =D)**

- Auror muito dedicado ao trabalho.

- Tem uma filha com Zooey,mas"adotou" Lorrye e Theoodor.**(Suomi: tipo, filho de outro cara e ele aceita numa boa...daqui a pouco tem uma creche em casa e pergunta de onde veio tanta criança)**

http:/ . blogspot. com/-ZH3302L53ok/ TWFZxrtGpkI/ AAAAAAAAAC0/tqG0PCvtv0o /s320/Lorrye. jpg **(Lorrye)**

- Uma garota sem papás na linguas.** (Suomi: Quantas línguas tem a pessoa? o.o medo)**

- Uma garota totalmente marota. **(Suomi: marotos se revirando em seus respectivos túmulos) (Suomi 2: Pq toda personagem retardada é chamada de marota?)**

- Está no último ano.

- É da grifinória,mas sempre sonhou em ser da soncerina. **(Suomi: O que é Soncerina? ) **

- Odeia seu irmão Theoodor. **(Suomi: Leva no programa da Márcia)**

- Acha que sua mãe mente sobre seu pai.**(Suomi: E o que a peste mimada tem a ver com isso? o.O)**

- É capitã e apanhadora de sua casa.**(Suomi: Mary Sue detected )**

- E é também monitora chefe da grifinória.**(Suomi: confirmando meu último comentário u.u)**

** **http:/ / .blogspot. com/-WmqXInrEGsI/ TWFZ2CqEjcI/AAAAAAAAAC8/kkFAWkSQ5mk /s320/Theoodor. jpg** ****(Theodor)**

- Um garoto muito doce.** (Suomi: hsuahsua lembrei do homem biscoito do Shrek)**

- O sonho de qualquer mãe.**(Suomi: pedofilia)**

- Adora estudar. **(Suomi: so...)**

- E é muito parecido com seu pai! **(Suomi: pelo menos isso, ne?)**

- O nome do seu único amigo é Teddy Luppin.** (Suomi: Quase um forever alone)**

- E tem uma namorada chamada Catharine Hills **(Suomi: So...²)**

****http:/ .blogspot. com/-7g-G3-saPwk/ TWFZz76PEgI/ AAAAAAAAAC4/BE6nybLEIso/s320/ Linna. jpg** ****(Linna)**

- Uma garota que ADORA **(Suomi: Adoooro) **seus patis **(Suomi: Hein? Juro que não entendi, ela ama seus pais? Seus patins? Façam suas apostas)**.

- E adora também gravar videos da sua familia com sua filmadora.**(Suomi: Ela não era bruxa? O.o como ela grava vídeos?) **

- Está no quarto ano.

- Na grifinória,como seus dois irmãos mais velhos.

- Quer ser a líder das Pussys **(Suomi: shuashu não disse! Aposto que assistiu Meninas Malvadas e escreveu essa merda)** no ano que vem,mas vai ter que provar sua lealdade.**(Suomi: Imaginei aqueles negócios de Wicca e talz shuashua)**

- Odeia James Potter,já ele chama ela de:"ruiva falsa". **(Suomi: frase mal estruturada) (Suomi 2: aiai, La vamos nós de novo...uma ruiva contra um Potter, já encheu o saco u.u)**

The Potter's (só os mais importantes)** (Suomi: The Potter's? que tosco =p)**

http:/ .blogspot. com/-A7O37XQaoUU/TWFafue2G1I/ AAAAAAAAADI/o9u2eFypwjk/s320 / Harry. jpg **(Harry, sim o Harry Potter dos livros...or not)**

- Chefe dos Aurores. **(Suomi: Pottinho ta podendo =D)**

- Pai de 5 filhos. **(Suomi: o.o já que nessa fic bruxo usa energia e tudo mais, o Harry deveria comprar um TV )**

- Mesmo que dois ele ainda não conhece**(Suomi: Professor de português dessa menina deve ser uma bosta)**(ainda)...

http:/ .blogspot. com/-d5OsuIMrMZ8/ TWGlUM2EBfI/ AAAAAAAAAD0/JVZg1hAjWOg/s320 /James. jpg **(James) (Suomi: hsuahsuahus)**

- O pessadelo de Linna.**(Suomi: roubou o homem dela?)**

- Está no quarto ano na escola.

- Adorar chamar Linna de "ruiva falsa",pelo simples fato que ela fica furiosa!** (Suomi: Eu tinha coleguinhas assim no segundo período =D)**

- Quer ser o novo capitão da grinória.

- Logo ele é da grifinória(dã).**(Suomi: Colombo ¬¬) (Suomi 2: Se bem que levando em conta essa autora, duvido de nada)**

**The Pussys': (Suomi: ótimo nome para um grupo do naipe dessas meninas, vocês verão meus caros leitores) (Suomi 2: duplo sentido dessa palavra é tenso xD)**

** Significado**:Um grupo do último ano da grifinória formado por 5 meninas ousadas,decididas,amadas,odiadas,mas não são apenas amigas,são irmãs de fé e sangue! **(Suomis: uuuuhhh sentiram o drama?)**

**Seus membros (oficiais): (Suomi: eu? ._.)**

****. blogspot. com/-6h4nbeZFOXw/TWGkFFvzZ5I/AAAAAAAAADw/ds01akw _uw8/s320/Lorrye%252525281%25252529. jpg** ** **(Lorrye)**

- Líder absoluta da Pussys.**(Suomi: ditadura feelings xD)**

- É uma animaga ilegal,se tranforma**(Suomi:?)** em uma raposa.**(Suomi: Mary Sue é foda, ne?)**

- É conhecida por ter ficado com todos os meninos do último ano**(Suomi: Nussa, que whore o.o )**(juntamente Macaylla)**(Suomi: Alguém me explica: as duas são vagabundas que cataram todos os meninos ou as duas ficaram juntas?)**.

- Alguns tem medo dela,por ser conhecida por "pagar na mesma moeda".**(Suomi: sem comentários , só que essa autora é muito ridícula)**

- É namora do filho do ministro da mágia,mais ela gosta mesmo de Teddy Lupin(seu ex).

- Não suporta Victoria Weasley.**(Suomi: Só pq é melhor que ela)**

- Foi criada pelos avós no Marrocos,mais sua mãe mora mesmo em Londres. **(Suomi: putz, que fic chata ._.)**

- Mais tem uma alma bem britânica. **(Suomi: coisa mais Hitler inglês ._.²)**

- Tanto que seu maior segredo é seu cabelo rosa **(Suomi: hsuhauhaushaus maior segredo, hein? Que horror, um segredo desses abala o universo)**(ela usa uma peruca para esconder o cabelo dos avós severos).

- Por ser criada pela cultura árabe,**(Suomi: Imaginei a cultura árabe como uma babá)**adora dançar dança do ventre(n/a: tá certo?) **(Suomi: Alguém está assistindo vale a pena ver de novo)**.

- Esta no último ano.

- E representa a casa de grifinória.**(Suomi: Pobre J.K, é triste o que fazem com os personagens e com o mundo que ela criou )**

****http: . blogspot. com/-Zc3pWWfwjao/TWGkEMzGvHI/AAAAAAAAADs/hu2hko-MlSw/s320/ Macaylla. jpg** (Macaylla)**

- Está no último ano.

- está na grinória!** (Suomi: Deja vu)**

- Melhor amiga de Lorrye.

- Último ano dela em Hogwarts. **(Suomi: Acho que você já falou isso, sua linda)**

- Sua casa dela é Grifinória. **(Suomi: Que drogas essa autora anda usando?)**

- É rebatedora do time de quadribol.**(Suomi: outra Mary Sue...)**

- Seu pai é casado com a mãe de Hall.

- Um louca,problématica!**(Suomi: e está vivendo em sociedade? o.o telefone do hospício mais próximo por obsequio ) **

- Adora aprontar junto com Lorrye **(Suomi: imagino o "aprontar" na cabeça dessa criança... coisas dignas de Equipe Rocket [momento nostalgia aqui ^^] )**

****http:/ .blogspot .com/-iYsLQJ7nvz4/TWFbAxNCL8I/AAAAAAAAADg/0L_3CcmJLoU/s320 /Holly. jpg** ****(Holly)**

- A menos surtada das garotas.**(Suomi: situação tensa, hein?)**

- Inteligente!**(Suomi: Tanto quanto a autora?)**

- Mais ao mesmo tempo uma Anta! **(Suomi: agora sim, está parecendo uma personagem dessa fic)**

- Quer Theoodor(sim o irmão de Lorrye) para ela.** (Suomi: imaginei ela indo numa loja, olhando o menino na vitrine e comprando ¬¬)**

**Outros personagens secundários...**

- É chamada "Cacata",quem deu foi sua melhor amiga **(Suomi: Melhor amiga ? Jura?)**;Victoria.** (Suomi: Hein? Juro que li cocota)**

- Ela divide o quarto junto com Lorrye,Holly,Macaylla,Lattika.**(Suomi: esses nomes são tensos)**

- Mais **(Suomi: Seria mas?)** não é uma Pussy **(Suomi: fico feliz por ela)**

http: .blogspot. com/-_IFjrrKaFFE/ TWFalf5KCoI/AAAAAAAAADM/I1GTShEOEVw/s320/ Teddy. jpg **(****Teddy)**

- Ex de Lorrye e atual de Victoria. **(Suomi: que bom -not)**

- Seu melhor amigo é Theoodor.**(Suomi: amigo? Sei...)**

- Esta também no último ano,pela grifinória.

- Também é monitor junto com Lorrye.**(Suomi: alguém duvida que eles vão ficar se pegando nos corredores de Hogwarts?)**

http:/ .blogspot. com/-SIiPA3WT8W8/ TWFanbWXsDI/AAAAAAAAADQ/CNxoWW9xii8/s320/ Victoria. jpg **(****Victoria)**

- Uma garota muito fofa.**(Suomi: tipo um ursinho de pelúcia? =D)**

- Sua melhor amiga é Catharinne. **(Suomi: Tá...)**

- Está no sexto ano,pela grifinória.

- É namorada de Teddy.

- É atual animiga **(Suomi: Ela é o que?)** de Lorrye(mesmo ela nem saiba).**(Suomi: shuahsuhsu essa é uma porta)**

http:/ .blogspot. com/-XteCVJfRQoM/TWGoGYWFvMI/AAAAAAAAAD4/PBMbnte3Wow/s320/ Pietro .jpg  **(Pietro)**

- Filho da ministro da mágia.**(Suomi: magia não tem acento, escritora esperta ¬¬)**

- Esta no último ano,pela soncerina.**(Suomi: se eu tiver que ler mais um "soncerina" eu mato essa autora )**

- Ciúmento **(Suomi: chove acento errado nessa fic)**,Possesivo.

- É capaz de matar...**(Suomi:[ironia] nossa, que malvado[/ironia] )(Suomi 2: Eu que sou capaz de matar essa autora ¬¬)**

- Namora Lorrye.

http:/ / .blogspot. com/-9tP5G1hyexY/TWFa_OTrJdI/AAAAAAAAADc/vlSMVZhRMzw/s320/ Catharina. jpg **(Catharina)**

(**Suomi: na fic ta assim, mas acho que está fora de ordem, levando em conta de como essa autora é atenciosa**)

**Suomi: espero que tenham gostado, minha primeira ripagem...até ia mandar para um verdadeiro grupo de ripagem, mas acho eu eles estão com muita coisa pra fazer e resolvi tentar. Não ficou grande coisa, mas espero melhorar ^^ **

**Abraços**


	2. Meu nome é Bond, James Bond

**Eu sou Lorry Bell e o resto você descobre depois (Suomi: O resto? O.o)**

Antes de tudo,você não sou eu **(Suomi: Jura? Graças a deus /o/)** pare de ler isso AGORA!**(Suomi: Eu penso assim, meu psiquiatra também, minha família também... então por que ainda estou lendo?)**

Vai colocar bomba de bosta na calça do seu irmão**(Suomi: vou colocar uma bomba de bosta substituindo seu cérebro)**,mais **(Suomi: mas)(Suomi 2: professor de português dessa pessoa pode desistir da vida)** não leia meu diário**(Suomi: vírgulas de férias)** é pessoal,se for meu irmão,seu maldito,você vai ver o que vou fazer com você!**(Suomi: uii que meda)**

Bem,vou me apresentar...

**Nome:** Lorrye (eu sei meu nome é feio)**(Suomi: Que bom que você sabe)** Morgan Coolegan Bell.

**Apelidos:** Lorri ou Foxx,existem outros mais são muito grosseiros.**(Suomi: olha o nível da criança )**

**Idade:** Quase 17 anos.**(Suomi: logo...você tem 16 *palmas ao fundo*)**

**Família(pais): (Suomi: ...)**

**Zooey(mãe):**

O que posso falar da minha mãe...**(Suomi: tipo, você foi a maior merda que ela já fez, ela tem um nome horrível,etc... espero ter ajudado =])**

Bem,ela é bruxa **(Suomi: tá, teria uma vírgula aqui ou um "uma" antes de bruxa, ne? O.o)**super conceituada,principal (e única)**(Suomi: se ela é a única, é a principal...gênia)** assessora do atual ministro da magia**(Suomi: acentos continuam chovendo na fic)**(pai do meu namorado) e também faz parte da diretoria de pais&mestres da minha escola(Hogwarts),o que é bom já**(Suomi: QUE)** sempre levo algum tipo de suspensão** (Suomi:[ironia] meudeuso que menina malvada [/ironia])**.

A parte ruim de ter uma mãe importânte **(Suomi: suahsuhasasu acento caindo aonde não deve)** como a minha,é que ela nunca tem tempo**(Suomi: tempo para...)**,e quando tem tempo ela só se preocupa **(Suomi: em arrumar uma maneira de mandar a filha para o Iraque =D)** _"Como eu deveria ser parecida com Theoodor"__**(Suomi: tipo, parecer um homem...?)**_ou que _" Como o Theoodor é maravilhoso..." _ou com minha irmã**(Suomi: *conferindo ordem das frases* O tenso é que ela escreveu assim mesmo o.o)**, o que estranho já que falam que sou parecida com ela.

Então cheguei a conclusão que para conseguir atenção dela,tenho que aprontar!**(Suomi:mente de adulta - not)**

**Pessoa não idênficada (Suomi: QUE? Que raios de palavra é essa? *conferindo dicionário*)(pai):**

Para encurtar a história... **(Suomi: e assim acabopu tudo, FIM =D, fez uma ripadora feliz)**

Eu e meu irmão (gêmeo) não somos filhos do nosso pai!** (Suomi: comofas?)**

Minha mãe namorava com meu pai,mais**(Suomi: MAS)** ele terminou ela **(Suomi: hsuahsuahu tipo, o cara era um assassino?)**que dias depois descobriu de mim e do meu irmão.

Mais**(Suomi: MAS, acho que vou corrigir isso na fic toda -.-)** nunca nós(eu e irmão) vimos de verdade,lógico que meu sonho é conhecer ele e sinto que esse ano eu vou conseguir isso.** (Suomi: nem comento a última frase ¬¬, um assassinato da língua portuguesa)**

**Derek(pai):**

É homem **(Suomi: Você tem certeza disso? O.o)**quem eu chamo de pai,é o único que realmente se importa comigo,eu até que eu**(Suomi: *chuta o segundo 'eu'*)** gosto dele!

**Família(irmão):**

**Theoodor(irmão gêmeo):**

Theoodor,meu irmão Nerd.**(Suomi: melhor que ser delinquente igual a irmã)**

Bem,ele é totalmente ao contrario de mim.**(Suomi: sorte a dele =D)**

Primeiro,ele é um solitário** (Suomi: Forever alone)**, só tem um amigos **(Suomi: se ele tem amigos ele não é solitário, right? )** e só vive estudando.

Segundo,sou muito mais bonita que ele.**(Suomi: hsuahsauhsuahsu)**

Terceira, até que ele tivesse uma namorada,achei que ele era gay.**(Suomi: Macho macho men \o\/o/)**

Quarto,ele não é NADA esportivo,diferente de mim(é claro),já que eu capitã e apanhadora do time da grifinória(quadribol).**(Suomi: a autora infeliz quis que você fosse uma Mary sue, por isso você é isso tudo o/)**

**Linna(irmã):**

Linna é bem parecida comigo**(Suomi: coitada ._.)**,sem brincadeira é com o**(Suomi: um errinho de espaço perto das merdas que tem nessa fic, nem vou comentar...)** eu me olhasse nela,é ambiciossa**(Suomi: ambiciosa)**,muito inteigente **(Suomi: se a palavra em questão for inteligente, imagino que seja tanto quanto a autora da fic )**,as coisas que eu mais admiro.

Mais** (Suomi: dito e feito ¬¬, vai errar isso na fico da, MAS)** tem um grande defeito,tem uma mania de gravar tudo e a todos com a camera **(Suomi: Eles não eram bruxos?)(Suomi 2: na hora de colocar acento ela não coloca, mobral o/) (Suomi3: privacidade oi )** que nosso pai deu para ela o ano retrasado,des de **(Suomi: desde, por favor meu deus da língua portuguesa, que tenha sido um problema de espaço errado )** então ela vive se intrometendo em tudo.

**Amigas:**

Tenho três melhores amigas,**Macaylla(Cacaylla),Lattika(Kattica) **e** Holly(Hall) (Suomi: cof cof ridículo),**juntas somos as **Pussy****(Suomi: shaushaushuas fico em dúvida se essa pessoa sabe o que essa palavrinha, realmente, significa)******e óbvio sou a líder.

Todas nos conhecemos em Hogwarts,dormimos no mesmo dormitório e dividimos até nossos : Problema de uma ,problema de todas.**(Suomi: eu tenho um grande problema...inventei de ripar isso -.-)**

**Namorados:**

Não vou mentir já tive vários**(Suomi: vamos ser sinceros, tipo, metade da Inglaterra , kisses bitch)**,mais**(Suomi: MAS)** mereçe **(Suomi: Mobral 2)** destacar apenas três:

**Sky Moltetil(o primeiro):**

Sky Moltetil,foi o primeiro que namorei,lembro que tinhamos **(Suomi: cadê os acentos que ela tanto ama?)**8 ou 10**(Suomi: precoce, não?)** anos,isso apenas durou 9 messes mas acabei ficando com trauma**(Suomi: nem imagino o motivo )** só fui voltar em namorar com 12.

**Teddy Lupin (o inesquecível):**

Teddy...aiai...**(Suomi: ...)**

O que posso falar do loiro lindo que ainda sou apaixonada...**(Suomi: sério? De verdade? )**

Bem,namoramos 2 anos(acabamos o ano passado),logo depois de várias tentativas de me aproximar,tanto que ele me convenceu em ser monitora (a coisa mais Nerd do mundo).**(Suomi: o que tem a ver? As tentativas de se aproximar com ela ser monitra e sei La mais o que?)(Suomi: to surtando ._.)**

E esse ano eu preciso reconquistar ele **(Suomi: reconquistá-lo)**,mesmo que ele esteja namorando**(Suomi: whore)** com uma menina insúportavel **(Suomi: *chuta o acento*) (Suomi 2: se ele namorou você, qualquer menina é suportável =p )**e eu bem... eu também esteja também namorando.

**Piedro Alvarez (atual):**

Piedro Alvarez é o exemplo de um idiota.**(Suomi: com esse nome e namorando você, eu não esperava muito diferente)**

Minha mãe disse que eu devo ficar mais um tempo com ele **(Suomi: acho que uma vírgula cairia bem)**já que seria bom pelo simples fato para eu conseguir um bom cargo no ministério(mesmo ela sabendo que eu quero ser jogadora profissional de quadribol).

Mais**(Suomi: ai senhor, daí-me paciência)** tudo bem ...

**Duas curiosidades sobre mim:**

Eu estudo em Hogwarts**(Suomi: acho que você já falou isso uma trinta vezes)** já que sou uma bruxa,acho que todo bruxo da grã-bretanha vai para lá,bem eu sou da Grifinória mas meu sonho desde pequena era ir a Sonserina**(Suomi: ela acertou como se escreve Sonserina /o/)**,mas não...

Então como forma de protesto pedi a minha mãe e meu pai para pintar meu quarto das cores da Sonserina(verde,prata).**(Suomi: [ironia]nossa, que garota mais rebelde[/ironia] com certeza o diretor e o chapéu seletor ficarão muitíssimos chocados com sua ação)**

E também sou uma animaga,para quem não sabe...**(Suomi: virar animago deve ser mais fácil que aprender wingardium leviosa. Odeio Mary sue)**

Um animago é um bruxo que se transforma em animal **(Suomi: Colombo)**,nesse caso me tranformo**(Suomi: ah, você se tranforma? O que é isso exatamente?)** em uma raposa(endendeu**(Suomi: não endendi, nem entendi nada)** agora o apelido).

Mais assim como meu pai (Derek)**(Suomi: uai, o pai não era uma figura desconhecida?)** que é um animago também(se transforma em um gato),somos animagos ilegais.**(Suomi: daqui a pouco a fic inteira é formada de animagos ¬¬)**

**Nota : **Fazer coisas ilegais é minha especialidade.**(Suomi: aham, senta lá) (Suomi: escrever fic nesse nível deveria ser ilegal)**

Bem isso é um pouco que você deve saber sobre mim,porque o resto você descobre o resto.**(Suomi: hein?)**

Beijos e até amanhã...**(Suomi: Beijos bitch)**

_**Foxx**_


	3. Latidaops, Lattika ou algo assim

**Lattika,festa e castigo.**

Diário,

Daqui a pouco minha amiga Lattika esta voltando**(Suomi: )** e óbivio**(Suomi: eu fico admirada de como essa pessoa escreve coisa errada)** vou busca-lá **(Suomi: acentos errados...nossa, que novidade nessa fic - not) **!

Bem,vou explicar...**(Suomi: vai me explicar por que continua escrevendo essa merda? =D)**

Lattika é uma garota bem complicada,mora com os avôs **(Suomi: que legal, um casal de gays que já têm netinha =D)** no Marrocos,sim eu escrevi certo,ela mora lá nas Arabias,duas semanas antes **(Suomi: duas semanas antes do que?)**ela vem para estudar em Hogwarts.

E aproveltando** (Suomi: se eu quiser continuar ripando essa fic vou precisar de um dicionário do dialeto dessa criança -.-)** que minha mãe e meu pai vão ao**(Suomi: *chuta o 'ao'*)** a mais um jantar do ministro isso quer dizer que a casa só fica** (Suomi: as vezes a ordem dos fatores altera o resultado...fikadica)** para mim e meu irmão (já que Linna vai com eles),mais**(Suomi: já estava sentindo falta dos 'mais' no lugar de 'mas' -not )** meu irmão e uma coisa a parte,consigo ele sair rápidinho...**(Suomi: o.o que? Coisa sem nexo...)(Suomi 2: acentos /o/)**

Mais**(Suomi *chuta o 'i'*)** a questão que devo visar o pessoal...**(Suomi: se eu tivesse entendido melhor essa frase teria feito um comentário a respeito ._. )**

Uma sorte que metade dos meus visinhos**(Suomi: ah, seus vizinhos? )** são os meus colegas de sala!**(Suomi: Como assim? Campus de Hogwarts? Sala gigante a sua, hein!)**

Bem,minha mãe acabou de me chamar...vamos buscar Lattika.**(Suomi: é o que você pensa, se eu fosse sua mãe te largava no aeroporto com sua miguxinha =D)**

Depois da festa eu escrevo(ou não). **(Suomi: Eu sugiro não escrever, sua linda)**

**Foxx**

Diário,

Alguém me dedurou...só pode ter sido isso! **(Suomi: it's was me =D )**

Como meus pais descobriram que ia não,eu dei uma festa.**(Suomi: HEIN! Essa autora usa dorgas, só pode)**

Bem assim que chegamos no aeroporto **(Suomi: bruxos viajam de avião? O.o)** Lattika já estava esperando nos**(Suomi: gramática é para os fracos)**.

- LATTIKA! -Gritei assim que vi ela **(Suomi: a vi, no more coments)**,logo em seguida fui correndo** (Suomi: *música de 'Carruagens de fogo' ao fundo* menina idiota correndo e gritando em pleno aeroporto) (Suomi 2: vergonha alheia, se eu fosse essa amiga dela, fingia que não conhecia)**.

Lattika é como um camaleão**(Suomi: tipo, parece um lagarto, tem olhos esbugalhados e muda de cor ?=D)** todo ano decide pintar o cabelo de uma cor diferente,dês **(Suomi: o.o , palavra desconhecida do meu dialeto)** do segundo ano ela já teve cabelo azul,verde marinho,laranja**(Suomi: isso pq ela vivia com idosos árabes, ne! Tenho certeza que isso é muito bem visto por muçulmanos)** e assim vai**(Suomi: vírgula)** atualmente é rosa claro,atenção ela neta de muçumano**(Suomi: O que é um muçumano?)** e pacere**(Suoi: Hein? Seria mais fácil ripar isso se ela falasse minha língua =p)** que a religião não permite,mais parece que ela não liga **(Suomi: Ah claro, quem dera às mulheres do Islã terem essa facilidade em burlar as regras da religião ¬¬)(Suomi: Eu tinha falado sobre isso =D)**,mais **(Suomi: mas)** ela usa uma peruca castanha de luzes loira** (Suomi: aiai, nem comento)**(quem comprou foi a mãe dela)**(:Suomi: Sério? Que legal...senta lá)**.

- Foxx!- Disse ela me abraçando.

Peguei as malas dela e fomos para casa chegando lá Lattika foi tirando o véu e a peruca.

- O que vamos fazer essa noite?- Perguntou ela a mim.**(Suomi:" o que fazemos todas as noites, tentar dominar o mundo")**

- Meus pais vão sair,tem um jantar com o ministro,isso quer dizer que não chegam cedo então...**(Suomi: uau, vão dar uns pega no ministro? o.O)**

Ela me olhou e nos duas falamos juntas...

- FESTA! **(Suomi: /o/ uhuuuuu...suruba )**

Demos risadas,nisso minha mãe entrou perguntando o porque dessa gritaria**(Suomi: hihihi nem te conto mamãe..)**,inventamos uma desculpa rápida e logo foi embora** (Suomi: quem? A desculpa? O.o Imaginei a desculpinha dando tchau e fechando a porta)**.

- Então...as meninas já sabem? - Perguntou Kattica.

- Não preciso mandar avisa-las!** (Suomi: Ou faltou uma vírgula ou elas querem uma festinha particular...hmmm)** - Falei,logo em seguida ela deu a idéia de irmos a casa das meninas**(Suomi: elas moravam todas no mesmo lugar? Tipo orfanato?)**.

Holly e Macaylla são irmãs graças a força do destino**(Suomi: não bem, elas são irmãs pq elas têm o mesmo pai e a mesma mãe, ficadika)**,deixa eu explicar...

Holly e Macaylla se odiavam,mesmo elas sendo amigas**(Suomi: filinha, ou elas se odeiam ou elas são amigas)** ,era como "Aminimigas" ou seja, eram amigas e rivais ao mesmo tempo**(Suomi: pontuação é para os fracos)** até mãe de Hall conheceu o pai da Cacaylla conheceu depois que as duas brigaram e foram para a diretoria e o resto é só história,mas vira e mexe as duas vivem se estranhando...**(Suomi: frase super bem estruturada o/. Alguém topa fazer uma vaquinha pra pagar um professor de português para esse ser humano?)**

- Ahhh! - Disse melhou** (Suomi: tem alguma coisa errada aqui)**,gritou Hall e Caylla,**(Suomi: medo desse povo o.o)**depois do escândalo,Macaylla me puxou e Hall fez o mesmo com Kattica.**(Suomi: Ahhhhh sequestro /o/)**

Entrando em casa avisamos sobre a festa que aconteceria logo a noite,então pedi a elas que avisacem**(Suomi: Aqui jaz a Língua Portuguesa)** todos...

Depois disso Kattica fomos **(Suomi: impressão minha ou o outro sujeito da frase morreu? o.o)** comprar algumas coisas básicasna festa**(Suomi: tipo, elas entraram na festa de um terceiro e foram pegando coisa?)**,quando voltamos tive que dar meu jeito sobe uma última questão...

Meu irmão.** (Suomi: "Colocamos ele para dormir com os peixes" Máfia feelings)**

Como já disse meu irmão é o contrario de mim **(Suomi: bom para ele)** é feio**(Suomi: "e bobo, e chato" parece criança...por que será?)**,vive estudando(mesmo nas férias),sempre está lendo.

Enfim,não vou perder tempo falando do meu "amado" irmão.**(Suomi: Não sei por que perco meu tempo lendo isso -.-)**

- Oi irmãozinho,posso falar com você?**(Suomi: não)** - Falei com todo carinho que consegui,mais ele apenas me olhou e voltou a ler o livro idiota dele,mas respirei fundo e tentei de novo.

- Eu disse"Oi irmãozinho,posso falar com você?"**(Suomi: acho que você já perguntou isso)**

Mas mais uma vez ele apenas me olhou e voltou a ler e dessa vez aumentou o som.

Acabei atacando ele**(Suomi: louuuuuuuca, fujam para as montanhas /o/)** com o traveseiro.**(Suomi: o que é traveseiro? o.o )**

- Ok,ok,o que você quer? - Perguntou meu irmão.**(Suomi: quero que você morra. Pode ser? =D)**

- Quero que você vá com o pai e mãe ao jantar. - Fui direta e reta.**(Suomi: o.o)**

- Por que,com esse "por que" quero dizer o que você vai aprontar? - Não menti,ah quem eu quero enganar eu menti ,e menti sim e dai?**(Suomi: Só eu que não entendi isso?)**

Falei que queria ter uma noite de garotas** (Suomi: hmmm...lesbian night /o/)**,começo não acreditou**(Suomi: Começo deve ser um homem muito desconfiado)** muito mais **(Suomi: sério, vou corrigir isso a fic inteira)e**le é um idiota então...

Quando a noite caiu **(Suomi: hsuahsuahsu imaginei caindo a lua, as estrelas na cabeça do povo xD, tá parei)**meus pais e Linna foram ao jantar,logo Theoodor foi também,diz ele que foi visitar Catherinne.

Você deve estar se perguntando quem é Catherinne.**(Suomi: not really, você já falou dela no capitulo em que estão descritos os personagens)**

Catherinne Jorrah é uma louca**(Suomi: Ah claro, ela é que fica gritando por coisas idiotas em públioc, ne! ¬¬)**,porque você deve estar se perguntando**(Suomi: ela é louca porque eu me pergunto? Eu hein...)**,pelo simples fato de namorar meu irmão e ainda ela chama ele de bonitinho(me da vontade vomitar)**(Suomi: essa fic me dá vontade de vomitar)**.

Esqucendo**(Suomi: esqueceu tanto que o e da palavra também foi esquecido)** meu irmão,em menos de 20 minutos **(Suomi: galera the flash)**depois minha casa estava lotada de adolecentes**(Suomi: suruba /o/)**.

O som no último volume,todos dançando,todos me dizendo"que festa incrivel **(Suomi: o acento morreu?)**" é toltamente**(Suomi: Vou para de corrigir ortografia, senão isso vai ficar um saco ¬¬)** demais,eu poderia viver disso.**(Suomi: Vai trabalhar em casas noturnas, você vai viver disso =D)**

Mais**( Suomi: ódio ò_ó)** como qualquer alegria que eu tenho acabou rapidamente,quando atendi a porta pensando que eram mais convidados era pior que podia acontecer...**(Suomi: Era o Voldemort =D, ele entrou na festa, matou todo mundo e fim...feliz pra mim /o/)**

Meus pais chegaram,minha mãe expulsou todos(incluindo Cacaylla,Hall e Kattica) logo em seguida me colocou de castigo até o dia do me casamento ou até fazer 80 anos **(Suomi: levando em conta sua personalidade, vai ficar de castigo até os 80)**(o que vier primeiro).

Mais não me importo já que os castigos da minha mãe dura **(Suomi: concordância /o/)**no minimo uma semana e estou até feliz já que vou amanhã ou depois comprar meus matérias**(Suomi:o 'i' fugiu com o aceno do 'mínimo')**,isso quer dizer que enfim estou terminando a escola.

Até outro dia...**(Suomi: até nunca mais eu espero =])**

Foxx.


	4. Criança revolts briga com mamãe

Eu odeio conversar**(Suomi: gente, mas que criança sociável)**,principalmente com minha mãe,ela acha que é quem para decidir meu futuro?**(Suomi: isso aew, revolução o/...mas primeiro sai da fralda )**

Eu quero viajar pelo mundo,não ficar em um escritorio! **(Suomi: para você viajar pelo mundo, precisa de Money e adivinha como se consegue isso...)**

Bem,primeiro de tudo...

Oi! **(Suomi: oi)**

Deixa eu explicar o que aconteceu** (Suomi: você usou uma dorguinhas básicas e veio escrever a fic, certo?)**,hoje minha mãe decidiu ficar **(Suomi: ficar o que? Aonde?)**ter depois de ir ao Beco Diagonal o "Dia da mãe e da filha mais velha"**(Suomi: novo feriado /o/)**,só quer dizer**(Suomi: teria um `que` aqui, ne?)** é o único dia que ela presta atenção em mim** (Suomi: menininha chata, a mãe tenta passar o dia com ela e ela dá piti, ai reclama..."ninguém me ama mimimi" )**,isto é logo quer dizer que alguma coisa vai acontecer.**(Suomi: ou eu sou muito burra ou essa menina é muito ruim, não entendi NADA da frase)**

Não acredita? **(Suomi: mais fácil acreditar em papai noel)**

Onde podemos começar...

Quando ela inventou isso,estava grávida de Linna **(Suomi: se eu fosse ela tinha registrado a ideia )**,aos 9 ela me comprou uma boneca que eu queria,logo em seguida disse que meu gato que estimação morreu,aos 10 acabou me explicando onde vinha os bebês logo depois de me levar na minha sorveteria,porque dessa vez seria diferente**( Suomi: vírgulas e lógica? Isso é para os fracos)**?

Enfim,minha mãe me levou até o ministerio,uma coisa impossivel**(Suomi: acentos! Acentos! /o/)** já que ela não gosta que nem eu muito menos Theoodor vá lá(não me pergunte a razão)**(Suomi: deixe-me chutar...ambiente de trabalho não é lugar de reunião familiar? Acertei)**,me mostrou como é o trabalho**(Suomi: "olha filinha, é aqui que a mamãe dá pro chefe")**(como se eu fosse me interessar)**(Suomi: então você está igual a minha pessoa com essa fic =]...sem o menor interesse)**.

Depois me levou a minha loja favorita, jantamos em um restaurante italiano perto de casa que eu adoro.

- E então gostou? - Disse minha mãe.

- É claro. - Menti,não podia dizer na cara dura que achei tudo muito chato** (Suomi: porra, a mulher faz tudo de favorito da criatura e ela resmunga? Eu largava no orfanato mais próximo)**,que não sabia como ela aguentava tudo aquilo,além do mais ela comprou tudo que eu queria e me levou ao meu restaurante favorito**(Suomi: você já disse isso, honey)**,isso é quase um milagre.

- Que ótimo,porque você vai trabalhar no ministério. - Não acreditei no que ela disse,trabalhar no ministerio.

- Eu vou O QUÊ? **(Suomi: tamerda, se minha mãe me arrumasse um emprego desses eu estaria saltando de alegria)**- Falei não acreditando,eu,trabalhando,no ministerio,será**(Suomi: e os acentos continuam nas férias)** que ela me confundiu com o santo do meu irmão?

Fui embora para **(Suomi: ...Pasárgada)** casa,queria ficar no meu quarto,como que eu queria naquele momento estar em Hogwarts.

Algum tempo depois minha mãe chegou**(Suomi: tipo, a menina estava com a mãe e saiu na frente? O.o pq não foram juntas...eu hein!)** e foi até meu quarto,e começou com o cermão**(Suomi: Mobral /o/)**,que esta **(Suomi: acento, vem cá, acento...)** na hora de pensar no meu futuro e pela miléssima **(Suomi: desisto, alguém chama um professor de português)** vez voltamos a brigar...

- Mais eu quero ser apanhadora de quadribol! **(Suomi: parece sonho de menininho de 10 anos de idade)**-Falei pela milésima vez.

- Já disse que quadribol até pode ser um bom passatempo,mais **(Suomi: mas) **você vai trabalhar comigo e com seu pai no ministerio,já está decidido e além do mais isso e apenas um estágio!**(Suomi: então me explica o raio da crise da criança?)** - Disse minha mãe com a mesma histórinha...**(Suomi: aff)**

- Se eu aceitar e eu não estou falando que vou aceitar,o **(Suomi: o "o" caiu aqui)** que dia exatamente vou pra esse estágio? - Perguntei,pensando melhor seria ótimo já que ficaria sem aula.

- De sábado**(Suomi: hsuahsuahsuahsuhasuhau 'de sábado' ?)**. - Foi ai que a gritaria começou,era realmente uma competição quem gritava mais alto **(Suomi: se eu fosse vizinha chamava a polícia u.u...ou o hospício)**,no final de tudo acabei concordando só vou fazer esse estagio idiota durante os sábados e só poderei faltar nos dias de jogo.** (Suomi: vírgulas saíram com os acentos)**

Bye,bye já que estou arrumando minhas coisas já que amanhã **(Suomi: estrutura da frase : nota 0)** volto(finalmente)para Hogwarts...**(Suomi: pobre Hogwarts)**

Beijos...

**Sua Foxx.**** (Suomi: minha não, Deus me livre /o/)**


	5. Dorgas

Diário,**(Suomi: semanal, mensal, ... =D...piada fraca *morre*)**

Estou escrevendo do meu quarto em Hogwarts.

As meninas estão dormindo,só eu...que estou sem sono,mais** (Saksa: MAS)** toda vez que entro no vagão **(Suomi: como assim? a pessoa saiu do vagão e entrou? O.o segurança no trem de Hogwarts /o/)(Saksa: ela não tava no quarto em Hogwarts?)(Suomi 2: é mesmo! teletransporte)**,meus sentimentos vem **(Suomi: cof cof concordância)**a tona...

Me lembro a primeira vez que entrei no vagão,Linna era uma pestinha chorona(não mudou muita coisa),Theoodor era mais amigável (uma coisa que mudou e muito),lembro de minha mãe chorando**(Suomi: aposto que os pais estavam torcendo por um acidente de trem =D)** e meu pai dizendo _: "Eles vão ficar bem,vai dar tudo certo."_e elembro **(Saksa: que palavra é essa?)(Suomi: preciso mesmo de um dicionário do dialeto dessa pessoa)** que sentamos**(Suomi: shaushauh a família toda sentou no vagão? )** no quinto vagão,quando um menininho loiro de olhos azuis de feição triste chegou até nos e perguntando se poderia sentar com conosco,nunca pensei que um dia me apaixonaria pelo lorinho e que tempo depois namoraria com o mesmo. **(Saksa: affe, finalmente um ponto final...)(Suomi: se ele soubesse teria se jogado do trem)**

Nunca pensei que cairia na Grifinória **(Suomi: claro, você acha que é uma bad girl...ui menininha malvada )**,que como ja disse sempre quis ser da Soncerina **(Saksa: what?)(Suomi: *matando a autora* Soncerina não existe ò_ó/ )**,me lembro o que o Chapéu Seletor exatamente falou : _" Seu coração quer seguir uma linha,mais__** (Saksa: MAS)**__ sua mente e seu sangue vem de outra__**(Suomi:...pessoa? tipo, transfusão sanguínea? O.o)**__,mesmo sendo mais do que útil na Soncerina__**(Saksa: errar é humano, mas insistir no erro já é burrice ¬¬)(Suomi: pois é minha cara Saksa, vá se acostumando)**__,vou te mandar para onde suas raízes estão__**(Suomi: ...de baixo da terra =D)**__...GRIFINÓRIA!"_

Foi a primeira vez que questionei minha mãe e foi no primeiro ano que conheci as meninas,bem eu já conhecia Macaylla já que pai dela era super amigo do meu "pai"**(Suomi: Just friends? O.o I Don`t think so)** e depois que aconteceu um "pequeno acidente"na segunda semana de aula fui expulsa do meu dormitório** (Saksa: como se é expulsa do dormitório? O.o)(Suomi: Saksa, uma menina malvada como ela consegue hsuashuahsuahsuahsua deve ter colocado uma tachinha na cama de alguém e saiu se achando a próxima Elizabeth Bathory shuahsuhau)**,como naquela época já estava me acustumando **(Saksa: aCUstumando? Então tá, né...)(Suomi: eu é que estou me acOstumando com esse dialeto )** a ser expulsa,mais **(Saksa: MAS)(Suomi: que bom que apareceu alguém para corrigir esses malditos MAIS/MAS)** em minha defesa como eu ia saber que uma bomba de bosta ia fazer aquele estrago? **(Saksa: essa autora não sabe estruturar um parágrafo com vírgulas e pontos. FATO)(Suomi: ela só fala em bomba de bosta, alguém compra um "manual do maroto" para essa criança)**

Mais enfim na onde estavamos? **(na ponte que partiu com seus malditos erros de português)(Suomi: procurando o acento para o seu 'estávamos')**

Ah assim,Macaylla me acabou me convidando**(Suomi: que?)** para ficar por algum tempo,ninguém sabia que eu ia ficar por la até hoje. **(Saksa: onde é lá?)(Suomi: meio que fugiu do assunto anteiror, não?)**

Segundo ano,foi pra mim o melhor de todos,por um simples motivo...**(Suomi: você percebeu o quanto era idiota e se matou =D)**

Quadribol. **(Suomi: ah ._.)**

Des de **(Saksa: *joga um dicionário na autora*)(Suomi: Da outra vez eu achei que era erro digitação, mas agora já vi que não...mobral mesmo)** pequena sempre gostei, para você ter uma ideia ganhei minha primeira vassoura antes de trocar as fraldas**(Suomi: uma perguntinha...o que um bebê faria com uma vassoura?)**,logo depois quebrei o vaso super caro do meus avós,mais **(Saksa: MAS)** esquecendo minhas travessuras de pequena... **(Saksa: *joga livro de gramática na autora*)(Suomi: Gramática é para os fracos)**

Sabe,acho que quadribol esteve no meu sangue**(Suomi: no meu sangue só tem células shauhsuahsua ta foi fraca ._. )**,não pela parte da minha mãe(talvez em parte já que ela jogou no tempo da escola) **(Saksa: se ela jogava, então tem o sangue dela sim, otária)**,mais ** (Saksa: MAS)**sim meu pai.

Sempre pensei que ele fosse aqueles apanhodores **(Saksa: o que vem a ser isso? Alguma coisa para capturar odores?)(Suomi: hsuahsuashu seu pai era um o que?)** que sempre via(e que me encandavam **(Suomi: hein?)**) nos jogos,serviria até um goleiro,eu só queria saber que não estou sozinha no mundo... **(Saksa: que é isso... aposto que tem mais um milhão de bruxos que jogam quadribol)(Suomi: shauhsaushua fato Saksa) (Suomi 2: gente, algum professor de português que está lendo essa bagaça se habilita a ajudar uma pobre escritora?)**

Ah! Esse foi também foi o ano que oficializamos as Pussys. **(Saksa: alguém que sabe inglês nunca utilizaria essa palavra para designar seu próprio grupo de amigas)(Suomi: duvido que a autora saiba o que significa pussy hsuahsua)**

No terceiro ano,meu professor de Defesas de Artes das Trevas, Prof º. Power **(Saksa: poweeeeerrrr! Unlimited poweeeerrrrrr! *Darth Sidious feelings*) (Suomi: I got the Power /o/)**ou como eu chamo Principe das Trevas**(Suomi: você deve estar brincando comigo ¬¬)** fundou uma Armada onde se tem duas fases,a primeira a fase,se batalha com sua turma e só sai um vencendor(eu dês**(Suomi: WTF é dês?)** do terceiro ano **(Saksa: ¬¬ Mary sue)**) e na segunda fase você enfrenta os alunos dos outros anos, **(Saksa: não deveria ser um ponto final aqui?)(Suomi: Saksa, mais fácil ensinar gramática para um gato)** essa Armada não serve só para mandar os alunos para enfermaria,mas também de fazer amizades**(Suomi: "eu quase te matei, quer ser meu amigo? =D")**(coneheci **(Saksa: usar o corretor ortográfico do Word não mata, juro O.o)(Suomi: ela é que matou o corretor ortográfico do Word)** o ex-capitão da grifinória antes de enfrentá-lo e sim eu perdi) e além de valer pontos no final do ano.

Mais enfim né,os outros anos foram bem comuns...**(Suomi: pois é, você foi uma 'bad girl' e levou muitas detenções, e namorou todos as pessoas que possuíam o cromossomo y na escola, etc...)**

Começei**(Suomi: qual seu problema com a bela língua portuguesa?)** namorar com Teddy,terminei com Teddy,começei**(Suomi: isso é tortura )** a namorar com Piedro (que até agora não deu sinal de vida)**(Suomi: nossa, isso é que é um bom namoro, os dois na mesma escola e nenhum se digna a procurar o outro)**,descobri que meu pai não era meu pai**(Suomi: aposto que ele adora essa informação)**.

Espere um pouco...**(Suomi: vai explodir /o/)**

(...)

Bem,jávou**(Suomi: please, seja só um problema de espaço )**,Catharinne e Hall estão reclamando,vou dormir um pouco porque meus problemas,digo...as aulas vão começar**(Suomi: meus problemas começaram quando eu achei essa droga no nyah)**(de verdade)**(Suomi: como começa aula de mentira?)**.

**Foxx**

**Suomi: bem, vocês notaram tem uma nova ripadora na área =], agradeço as reviews e fico feliz que estejam gostando.**


	6. Noção? O que é isso?

Diário,

Tem como me responder uma coisa? **(Saksa: diários falam? se falar com vc, pare com as dorgas imediatamente)**

Quem foi o idiota que disse que herbologia é matéria? **(Suomi: Herbologia é mais matéria do que essa porra é uma fic) (Saksa: quem disse? talvez a JK, não sei...)**

Pelo que eu saiba eu não vou usar herbologia na minha vida **(Suomi: vírgula, please)** só um lunático usaria(n/a: é o mesmo que eu penso sobre ciências **(Suomi: jura? De verdade? Achava que era isso que você pensava sobre português)**) **(Saksa: dá pra ver como a criatura leva as aulas à sério...)**,pra que sendo que eu vou ser uma jogadora da seleção de quadribol **(Suomi: ela parece aqueles menininhos de 4 anos que acham que serão jogadores de futebol)**, EU REALMENTE NÃO PRECISO,**(Suomi: você precisa de um namorado decente, porque o atual não tá dando conta do recado, puta merda, que guria mal amada)** além do mais ,eu quase repeti o ano **(Suomi: burra do jeito que é, merecia repetir)** (ano passado),tive que choramingar uns pontinhos com o prof. º e também fazer um trabalho idiota **(Suomi: ¬¬)** ,mais **(Suomi: enfia o `i` no cu)** não ,esse ano vai ser diferente ,tudo será diferente. **(Suomi:... eu vou deixar de ser uma Mary sue idiota, vou virar uma personagem legal... ops, pedindo demais) (Saksa: pelo visto vai ter que ser jogadora de quadribol mesmo, pq do jeito que vai mal na escola não deve servir mais pra porra nenhuma)**

E aula estava tão chata que abri meu caderno e escrevi um milhão de vezes **(Suomi: sua aula estava chata? Você não tem noção de como é ler essa fic) (Saksa: entendi pq ela vai tão mal na escola)**

_" Odeio a escola . " __**(Suomi: odeio você e não dou piti por conta disso =])**_

_" Odeio Herbologia . "__**(Suomi: Ah, eu odeio a minha vida, vou cortar meus pulsos )**_

_" Eu amo Pudim ! " __**(Suomi: tipo...o que tem a ver o cu com as calças?)**_

Falando de idiota ,me lembrei ,estou preocupada Piedro **(Suomi: hsuahsuahsuah preocupadíssima, até esqueceu dele) (Saksa: faltou alguma coisa nessa frase...)** não voltou para escola ,pelo menos não vi ele **(Suomi:você não o viu, ne? )** o hoje **(Suomi: hsuahsuahsu o hoje deve ser um homem muito legal) (Saksa: o hoje? O.o ele tava junto com o ontem e o amanhã?)**, não que eu esteja preocupada é claro ,por mim eu queria que ele estivesse morto e enterrado** (Saksa: Isso pq ele é seu namorado, né...)**,assim eu poderia ficar com Teddy. **(Suomi: Alguém já falou para ela que ela pode terminar o namoro?) (Saksa: é, não tem mais essa coisa de "até que a morte nos separe"... e vc nem é casada, pra começo de conversa.)**

Falando do meu amor...·.

Hoje ele sentou com meu maninho **(Suom: sentou com seu irmão... hmmmm)** na aula de Herbologia ,atrás de mim de Caylla ,ele estava tão lindo, acho que cortou o cabelo **(Suomi: tipo, você tem olhos atrás da cabeça ou passou a aula inteira igual a uma tonta olhando para trás?) (Saksa: por isso que vai mal, fica a aula inteira olhando pra trás. XD)**, falei com ele depois que aula acabou... **(Saksa: odeio parágrafos inteiros numa frase só. ¬¬ isso cansa, sabia?)**

- Oi. - Falei animada, não tinha muito assunto para falar com ele, na verdade eu não tinha nenhum assunto para falar com ele **(Suomi: que calasse a boca, então u.u) (Saksa: então pq puxou assunto se não tinha nada pra falar, criatura dos infernos?)**, mas em todo caso...**(Suomi: ...tenho que incomodar as pessoas )**

Quando ele ia responder chegou à namoradinha **(Suomi: querida [?] autora, uma crase pode alterar e muito o sentido da sua frase, fikdik#) (Saksa: essa aí não deve nem saber o que é uma crase, mana)(Suomi: ._.)** sonsa chamada Victoria. **(Saksa: não seria Victoire?)**

O que posso falar dessa garota... **(Suomi: que com toda certeza do mundo, ela é bem melhor que você)**

Ah! Ela parece ter saído de um reino encantado cheio de unicórnio **(Saksa: mas unicórnios existem no seu mundo, criatura... ou vc não é bruxa?) (Suomi: sasuhuahushaus Saksa, ela nem deve saber que no universo da J.K existem unicórnios, by Pedra Filosofal) **(e ela é princesinha mimada)argh ,pelo amor de deus isso é tão nojento que tenho vontade de vomitar. **(Suomi: não tem ninguém mais chato e mimado nessa fic do que a protagonista, na verdade, toda a fic me dá vontade de vomitar)**

E sim eu odeio ela e ela me odeia. **(Suomi: eu a entendo perfeitamente)**

- Weasley... - Só consegui falar isso e olhar para Teddy. **(Saksa: se vc falou com a menina, pq olhou pro cara? O.o)**

- Lorrye... - Disse ela e me olhou, e olhou para Teddy ,Teddy em sua vez apenas me disse "agente se vê.." **(Suomi: agentes invadindo Hogwarts /o/)** e foi embora e logo aquela coisa também. **(Saksa: mas hein? O.o alguém me explica essa frase?)**

Fiquei olhando os dois e imaginando como seria ótimo se caísse um meteoro na cabeça da Victoria e como eu iria rir... **(Suomi: eu ia amar se caísse um meteoro na cabeça da autora da fic, ai não teria mais essa merda para eu ripar) (Saksa: meteooooro de pégasooooo *mata a autora*) (Suomi: /o/)**

Estava imaginando aquela cena que daria tudo para ver, alguém me cutucou e vi que era o meu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (Professor Power) **(Suomi: I GOT THE POWER /o/) (Saksa: se vc procurar no google vai achar sobrenomes ingleses mais interessantes... mas acho que essa autora nem conhece o google XD)**.

- Como foi de férias Super Estrela? - Disse ele pra mim. **(Suomi: o.o) (Saksa: estrela cadente, só se for...)**

Deixa-me explicar uma coisa...

Mr. Power, Professor Power ou Príncipe Das Trevas (para as garotas mais asanhadas **(Suomi: assanhadas, ou seja, para as putas como você...)**),olhos verdes, cabelo da moda e é realmente um sonho **(Suomi: a autora colocando suas fantasias sexuais na fic shaushuahsua) (Saksa: novidade... ¬¬ qual Mary Sue que não representa também as fantasias sexuais contidas da autora?) **além de ser o professor responsável da grifinória.**(Suomi: mataram a coitada da Minerva McGonagall) (Saksa: canon é para os fracos)**

Ele me chama de "Super Estrela" bem porque **(Suomi: ...desde que eu dei para ele, nós ficamos super íntimos, baby) **ele sabe que sou a melhor (pelo menos ele sabe) **(Suomi: a melhor otária, ne!) (Saksa: uai, ela não era a péssima aluna que quase repetiu o ano?) (Suomi: é mesmo ._., tem alguma coisa errada aqui)**.

- Nada de mais, a mesma coisa de sempre... - Falei sem muito animo.

- Sei, mais **(Suomi: ahhhhh MAS)** queria perguntar se poderia dar **(Suomi: God o.o) (Saksa: tá vendo? aposto que o sonho dessa autora era dar pra algum professor dela)** aquela aula ao segundo ano... **(Suomi: os professores de Hogwarts estão tão bons que estão chamando aluninhas débeis para dar aula, ah mereço) (Saksa: se estão chamando alunas que quase repetem o ano pra dar aula, podem fechar a escola.)** - Disse ele.

- Ok, pode ser amanhã durante a aula da História da Magia? **(Suomi: assistir aulas é para os fracos)** - Perguntei, sabe como é né,história da magia é tão chata acho que **(Saksa: alguém entendeu essa frase? eu não...)** a coisa mais interessante é meu professor , sim eu escrevi certo, já que ele é um fantasma só que é um fantasma velho...**(Suomi: aff ¬¬) (Saksa: o quê, ela já queria dar pro fantasma também?)**

Tirando isso hoje foi como todo dia normal em Hogwarts,a noite enquanto Lattika e Hall estavam conversando ,Catharinne e meu irmãozinho estavam estudando ,eu e Caylla resolvemos ir a cozinha. **(Saksa: mais um parágrafo terrivelmente mal estruturado)**

Chegando lá encontramos a mesa com a sobremesa do jantar ,aproveitamos que nenhum elfo doméstico estava por lá**(Suomi: que isso? Greve dos elfos? Cadê aqueles elfos que avançam em cima de quem entra na cozinha oferecendo todo tipo de comida?) (Saksa: os pobre elfos devem ter é fugido dessas criaturas demoníacas)**, enquanto eu devorava o pudim, Caylla devorava a banana Split.**(Suomi: gosta de uma banana, hein?)**

- Eu não devia ter comido essa banana Split , desse jeito eu vou ficar parecendo um trasgo, não estou **(Suomi: sim você parece muito um trasgo)**? - Perguntou Macaylla.

Macaylla pode ter muitas manias irritantes e mais me irrita e me preocupa é se preocupar demais com aparência .

- Relaxa **(Suomi: vírgula)** sexta à tarde no treino de quadribol você gasta tudo! - Falei com quase a boca cheia de pudim **(Suomi: porca ¬¬)**, vendo aquela cena Macaylla começou a rir ,não demorou muito para fazer o mesmo, só que acho que nossas risadas foram altas demais. **(Saksa: alguém explica pra essa autora imbecil que pontos finais também podem ser usados no meio do parágrafo e não só no final dele! ò.ó) (Saksa 2: histéricas, não?) (Suomi: se conseguir ensinar a usar a pontuação corretamente você será minha heroína Saksa *-*)**

Quando percebemos que alguém estava bem perto **(Saksa: como elas perceberam isso? O.o) **resolvemos sair correndo** (Saksa: mas, se tinha alguém bem perto, como saíram correndo sem dar de cara com esse alguém? O.o)**, tanto que ambas esquecemos que estamos com a cara toda melada **(Suomi: melada? O.O) (Saksa: não quero nem saber de que)** ,chegamos no dormitório afobadas...

- Alá, onde vocês estavam afinal?** (Saksa: se vc não foi convidada, é pq não é da sua conta, enxerida ¬¬)** - Disse Lattika, pulando da cama.

- Calma só foi comer sobremesa! **(Suomi: Calma deve ser uma nova personagem não apresentada)** -Disse Macaylla, caindo na cama, melhor na minha cama. **(Suomi: hot night girls) (Saksa: surubão na cama da amiguinha?)**

- Foxx, Teddy queria falar com você, mais disse que deixa para com **(Suomi: comendo palavrinhas...)** você amanhã. **(Saksa: mas hein? O.o)** - Disse Hall ,nesse momento Catharinne largou o livro e até me pareceu interessada. **(Suomi: muito sutil, a criatura) (Saksa: outra enxerida)**

Para encurtar, Catharinne é amiga (e talvez única) de Victoria (blah). **(Saksa: e o que vc tem a ver com isso, Mary Sue dos infernos? ò.ó)**

- Ok, amanhã depois que eu dar **(Suomi: der) (Saksa: essa aí gosta de dar) **a aula para pessoal do segundo ano. **(Saksa: tá, agora alguém me explica como a aluna que quase repete o ano virou professora?)** - Falei me trocando.

Só sei que não vejo a hora de dar aula para os pequenos e claro falar com Teddy. **(Suomi: falar? Tem certeza?) (Saksa: faltam sinais de pontuação nessa frase... me pergunto se a autora os conhece) (Suomi: acho que ela não conhece)**

_Beijos, carícias __**(Suomi: vai fazer isso com um diário? Sua doente) (Saksa: essa aí ta carente, hein... vibradores são melhores que diários, fikdik)**__ e __amaço__.. __**(Suomi: o que vem a ser amaço?) (Saksa: não sei, não encontrei essa palavra no dicionário)**__._

Foxx.


End file.
